


Cordelia's Test

by SperoDeoVolente (DarthUmbreon)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Childhood, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Cordelia Lives, Cordelia refuses to give up or give in, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthUmbreon/pseuds/SperoDeoVolente
Summary: Cordelia knew what she wanted. She worked hard for it. So when things went south, she was determined to fix it.
Kudos: 21
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Cordelia's Test

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unDeleterious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unDeleterious/gifts).



Cordelia Naismith frowned at her scores, the numbers high in all categories. At the bottom of the report was a list of suggested professions. None of the suggestions matched the careers she had picked. She flipped it over and double-checked for her name. A frown started to creep over her face. This can't be right! None of her requested career paths were listed among her viable options. All Betan Academy's went by these scores! Work hard, score high, get into the desired career. She had worked hard to earn some of the highest possible scores. None of these 'suggestions' offered her what she fought for. Lips pinched into a scowl and Cordelia called her closest friend.

"Hey! I just got my scores. What did you get?"

And so, Cordelia Naismith started to collect information. Sometimes it was given freely, other times she had to fight for it. More than once she came home with bruises. Not a day went by without her looking for answers. Once she submitted her scores, she had a small window to pick out what suggested career path she wanted. All young adults in her age group had only so much time to turn in their scores.

One the last day her scores would be accepted, Cordelia marched to the front lobby of the local enforcement agency. Knuckles white against the stack of evidence, she set her hard work down on the nearest desk. An Enforcement agent gave her an annoyed look.

"I want to report the crime of oppression against women," Cordelia waited still in the heavy silence.

"That's a serious accusation to make without evidence little girl." 

The Enforcement agent rolled his eyes at her before leaning back in his chair. Cordelia felt the eyes of everyone in the room trapped on her. She smiled sweetly, eyes hard, and started pointing to the contents under her hand.

"Here is my career path application form. These are the careers I picked. Here you can see the scores I needed for my pick. Now, check out my final grades and compare them to what I had to reach for said careers. Compare them to what options I was given." 

Each point came with a hard jab of her fingers next to the data. Before the Enforcement Agent could wave away her concerns, she pulled out another set of forms and scores. By the end of her presentation, she had fifty-six scores displayed. All of the scores for young men were simple enough, the scores reflected the suggestion careers. In comparison, all of the scores of her female colleagues were mismatched. All of the girls who scored well and requested science, combat, or research careers got offered something else. 

"I've already forwarded my findings to several major reporting groups, the local government officials, and the Academy Administration Board. I highly suggest you fix this problem before the rest of Betan discovers your complacency."

Cordelia welcomed the slew of questions, the barrage of doubts, and the occasional insult. She would become a Captain and command her own ship. Before that, she would give all the others like her a fair fight for their dreams. It was the honorable thing to do.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187267816@N04/49613090077/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
